When I Was Your Man (YAOI VERSION)
by xilyeshin
Summary: [KaiSoo] "Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada kelas. Sampai jumpa." / Apakah kau sangat membenciku? Tapi kenapa? / Dia hanya bisa berharap agar Kai berubah / Kau sampah, Kai! / "Kai! Aku bisa! Aku bisa!" / "Tidak! Kai! Bertahanlah! Aku juga masih mencintaimu! Aku mohon bertahanlah! Sehun, tolong percepat laju mobilmu!" / Sad ; Hurtt ; Angst / RnR, please!


When I Was Your Man (YAOI VERSION)

_Author: Elle|Genre: Sad, Angst, Painful|Length: Oneshot|Main Cast: Kai, Kyungsoo|Support Cast: find it with yourself._

_Summary: Do all the things I should've done when I was your man._

_A/N: Hey, dude! I'm back! This fic has been published on my blog but in original vers (straight). Here its link: 2014/03/20/when-i-was-your-man/_ _. But I think this version better than the original version because almost all parts of my fix. Well, enjoy ^^._

.

.

.

_When I Was Your Man (YAOI VERSION)_

.

.

.

_Present by Elle_

.

.

.

_Don't bash, Don't plagiarism, Don't be siders._

_Please be a good reader ^^_

.

.

.

_**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now**_

_**Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same**_

_**When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down**_

_**Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**_

_**And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh**_

.

.

.

"Kalian tahu? Kyungsoo sekarang sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol!" goda salah seorang dari mereka. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya malu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya segera menggenggam tangannya. Memberinya sedikit kehangatan.

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya seorang lagi penasaran. Chanyeol tersenyum manis menanggapinya. "Sejak dua hari yang lalu." Jawabnya. Kyungsoo makin menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat ada sedikit rona merah yang menjalari pipi _chubby_nya. Mereka semua –kecuali Kai- bersorak, bermaksud menggoda Kyungsoo yang semakin merona.

Kai terdiam, dia tidak berkata apapun sedari tadi. Ia hanya melihat Kyungsoo, melihat dia yang tengah merona manis. Kai merindukannya. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak melihat rona merah itu? Ah, mungkin sudah sangat lama.

Rona merah itu membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Senyumnya, tawanya. Hati Kai terasa tertusuk. Kenyataan ini terlalu pahit, namun Kai harus bisa merelakannya. Merelakan Kyungsoo tersenyum bersama orang lain, menerima kenyataan bahwa rona merah itu bukan disebabkan oleh dirinya.

"Kai?" suara Chanyeol membuat Kai tersentak. Kai salah tingkah; menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Kai berusaha mengontrol emosinya sebisa mungkin, dia berdehem untuk memulai berbicara. Tenggorokan tiba-tiba terasa gatal. "Eum, maaf, tadi aku melamun. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, selamat. Kalian sudah berpacaran." Kai tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Mulutnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara. Chanyeol tersenyum manis, Kyungsoo juga begitu. Tetapi senyuman Kyungsoo bukan senyuman manis, melainkan senyum kecut. Saat Chanyeol ingin membalas, Kyungsoo lebih dulu mengucapkan, "Terimakasih, Kai." Chanyeol tersenyum, dia juga berkata seperti itu. Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai penuh arti, Kai balas menatapnya. Mereka terdiam untuk sesaat, saling mentransfer pikiran. Sayang, Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya karena dia terlalu sibuk meladeni teman-teman yang lain.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Tenang saja, aku akan mentraktir kalian." Ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat suasana yang riuh menjadi semakin riuh. Kai tersadar, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang sontak menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada kelas. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Kai datar dan dingin. Sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Chanyeol mengernyit heran, dia heran mengapa Kai bisa berucap sebegitu dinginnnya. Kai menatap Kyungsoo sejenak sebelum ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantin. Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit.

**Apakah kau sangat membenciku? Tapi kenapa?**

.

.

.

Kai pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia merasa tidak enak badan. Sekujur tubuhnya hangat, namun berkeringat, bahkan Kai hampir pingsan saat berada di kampus tadi. Dan akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus pulang. Karena percuma saja jika ia tetap berada di universitas, itu akan membuat kondisi tubuhnya semakin memburuk. Dia sangat membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup saat ini.

Kai menutup pintu kamarnya sedikit kuat. Ia merebahkan dirinya ke kasur yang terasa sedikit lebih besar –menurutnya. Kamar itu gelap. Sangat gelap. Tidak ada alat penerang apapun disana, bahkan sinar matahari pun tidak dapat masuk karena jendela kamar yang ditutup dengan sangat rapat. Disana gelap dan juga dingin. Kai tidak ingat kapan ia mematikan ACnya terakhir kali, karena suhu kamarnya terlalu dingin kalau memang Kai baru saja menghidupkannya. Entahlah, Kai tidak mau memikirkannya. Dia ingin merasakan ketenangan sejenak. Dia terlalu lelah.

"_**Kalian tahu? Kyungsoo sekarang sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol!"**_

Kai menutup matanya sekali lagi. Kata-kata itu selalu membayang di pikirannya; menyerangnya tanpa ampun, tidak mempedulikan dirinya yang bahkan sudah merasa mati rasa di sekujur tubuhnya sekalipun. Dia tidak bisa melupakannya walau hanya sedetik. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja, dia selalu menganggap semua akan baik-baik saja, dia percaya bahwa dia pasti bisa melupakannya, namun kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. Ini terlalu sulit. Kai hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mengingat Kyungsoo, namun dia membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk melupakannya.

Hati Kai semakin terpuruk. Semakin Kai meyakinkan dirinya, semakin kuat juga kenyataan menyalahkannya. Dan semakin Kai berusaha untuk melupakannya, semakin sering juga bayangan dan semua kenangannya bersama Kyungsoo berkelibat di dalam pikirannya.

Kai tidak bisa melupakan Kyungsoo. Setiap dia memejamkan mata, ia selalu teringat akan Kyungsoo, akan kejadian mengerikan itu. Dia tahu, dia memang bodoh. Mengapa dia mudah berpaling dan menerima cinta orang lain dengan mudahnya dan menyakiti orang yang sangat mencintainya dengan tulus. Katakan bahwa dia adalah pria yang bodoh!

.

.

.

"I want to say something to you, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk karena dia sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di dalam buku harian berwarna merah kesayangannya itu, ia menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan Kai melanjutkan kalimatnya kemudian kembali disibukkan dengan alat tulisnya tersebut. Kai menghela nafasnya berat. Sungguh! Ini bahkan lebih sulit dari yang ia kira.

Ia menarik nafasnya lalu membuangnya melalui mulut. Dia mencoba memantapkan hatinya. "_Let's break up,_ Kyungsoo." Ujarnya. Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap Kai lantas tertawa renyah, "Hahaha! _Aigo, Jongina… _kau pikir aku akan terjebak? Aku tau ini adalah hari ulang tahunku maka dari itu kau ingin mengerjaiku, kan? Tidak akan mempan Kim Jongin, haha." Ucapnya di sela tawanya. Kyungsoo tahu, Kai pasti ingin memberinya kejutan. Dia bukanlah orang bodoh!

"_I'm_ _serious, Do Kyungsoo. I don't love you again. Or in fact I never love you_?" ucap Kai dengan sangat dingin dan tegas. Dia terlihat sangat serius. Apa dia memang tidak sedang bercanda?

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Perkataan Kai tadi memubuat hatinya terenyuh. Tetapi dia masih tidak percaya. "_Oh, come on, Jongin. Don't joke. I don't like you like this."_ Kata Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya. Kai menggenggam tangannya. Menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menatap matanya kali ini. Kyungsoo menatapnya intens. Tatapan yang Kai berikan sangatlah berbeda dari yang biasanya. Tatapannya sangat tegas, serius, dingin, menusuk dan… Kyungsoo tidak terlalu yakin tapi ia melihat Kai memancarkan sinar kebencian dari mata kelamnya. Apa selama ini Kai memang terpaksa berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo? Atau tatapan itu bermakna lain?

Kai bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengambil tasnya. "Dan tolong jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sebutan Jongin lagi, karena saat ini kau bukanlah siapa-siapa." Peringat Kai sebelum ia melangkah menjauh dari Kyungsoo, meninggalkannya seorang diri di taman itu. Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Kai. Dia menitikkan air mata dalam diam.

.

.

.

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Keadaannya sangat kacau; bajunya kusut, penampilannya sangat berantakan –terutama rambutnya, pipinya semakin tirus, matanya juga membengkak akibat menangis terlalu sering dan wajahnya terhiasi… darah? Mengapa ada darah?

Kai menyerah. Dia segera menyalakan radionya untuk mengalihkan semua pikirannya. Lagu yang terdengar di radio mulai berganti.

Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you,

That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance and spaces between us,

You have come to show you go on.

Kai memejamkan matanya. Mencoba meresapi kata demi kata. Dia sangat tahu lagu ini. Ini adalah lagu favorit Kyungsoo, mereka selalu memakai lagu ini saat mereka berdansa. Kai tersenyum pedih mengingatnya.

Near, far, wherever you are,

I believe that the heart does go on.

Once more you opened the door,

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on an on.

Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya mendengar lagu itu. Chanyeol tersentak. "Mengapa kau menangis? Apa lagu ini membuatmu sedih?" kata Chanyeol, ia menghapus air mata Kyungsoo menggunakan sapu tangannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. "Ya, lagu ini membuatku teringat sesuatu hal. Lupakanlah," ucapnya sedikit tersenyum meyakinkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ini adalah lagu favoritku. Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungoo mengangguk imut. "Sangat! Aku suka menjadikan lagu ini sebagai lagu pengiring dansa."

"O ya? Mungkin kita bisa mencobanya nanti," Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol. Mereka kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Chanyeol kembali disibukkan dengan tugas-tugasnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo disibukkan dengan pikirannya yang sudah melayang-layang entah kemana.

**Apa kau juga mendengar lagu itu?**

**Kuharap iya.**

.

**.**

**.**

_**My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways**_

_**Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life**_

_**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made**_

_**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**_

_**It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh**_

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Jangan pernah kau berdekatan dengan Chanyeol! Apalagi pergi bersamanya. Sekarang sudah jam berapa, eoh?! Ini sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu?" teriak Kai marah. Kyungsoo menatap Kai. Dia tidak tahu darimana keberanian itu berasal, tetapi hanya satu yang membuatnya bisa seberani ini. Muak. Dia sudah cukup muak dengan semua larangan yang diberikan Kai.

Kyungsoo bukanlah burung yang hanya harus berada di dalam sangkar. Dia juga ingin mempunyai kebebasan. Dan Kai, adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu melarangnya. Mungkin selama ini Kyungsoo bisa menahannya, namun jika seperti ini, siapa yang akan tahan? Hewan pun pasti akan menolak.

"Aku memang sengaja! Memangnya kenapa, huh?! Chanyeol adalah anak yang baik! Kalau begini kejadiannya, lebih baik aku tidak pulang sama sekali! Lebih baik aku bersama Chaneyol!"

Plak

Tangan Kai bergemetar hebat. Bagaimana bisa ia menampar Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo memegang pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan keras yang diberikan oleh Kai. Dia tersenyum sinis. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menamparku lagi? Kenapa kau tidak sekalian membunuhku? Aku budakmu bukan?".

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kyungsoo!" seru Kai geram. Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo, dia juga naik pitam. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, dia sudah mulai bisa mengontrol diri. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Jongin. Lagipula aku dan Chanyeol tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Aku tidak suka kau seperti ini. Kumohon berubahlah." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Kai, dia menatap Kai memohon. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mau berbagi. Kau adalah milikku dan selamanya tetap milikku." Ujarnya setelah emosinya mereda. Kyungsoo mengehela nafasnya. "Tapi caramu salah, Jongin. Tidak seharusnya kau seperti ini. Ini membuatku tertekan."

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kyungsoo membalas pelukannya, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Itulah Kai. Dia akan selalu menghindari perkataan itu dengan cara memeluk Kyungsoo. Ini sudah sangat sering terjadi dan Kyungsoo memakluminya. Dia hanya bisa berharap agar Kai berubah.

.

.

.

Kai bangun dari tidurnya. Dia segera menyandarkan dirinya di kepala tempat tidur dan mengambil beberapa pil obat yang ada di meja nakasnya, menelannya tanpa meminum air putih. Dia mengusap wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan keringat. Nafasnya mulai teratur, tidak terengah-engah seperti tadi.

Saat tidur pun Kai masih tetap memikirkannya. Bahkan sampai memimpikannya. _Mengapa?_ _Mengapa kau selalu menghantuiku?_

Kai meraih jam wekernya yang berada tepat disampingnya –di meja nakas. Sekarang sudah pagi, namun itu tidak akan terlihat karena kamar Kai benar-benar gelap.

Kai bangkit kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya yang sudah seperti penjara atau bahkan tempat sampah. Kamarnya penuh dengan bau obat-obatan, sangat berantakan. Namun Kai tidak membersihkannya. Dia mengubah hampir semua kebiasannya semenjak Kyungsoo pergi dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

_**Hmm too young, too dumb to realize**_

_**That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand**_

_**Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance**_

_**Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance**_

_**Now my baby is dancing**_

_**But she's dancing with another man**_

.

.

.

Kring

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kai. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya pemilik toko bunga itu ramah. Pemilik toko bunga itu adalah temannya, Suho. Suho adalah anak pengusaha besar. Dia adalah anak yang mandiri. Walaupun orang tuanya adalah pengusaha besar, ia tidak pernah sombong. Dia juga termasuk pekerja keras. Dan toko bunga ini dibangun memakai uangnya sendiri. Uang hasil ia bekerja di salah satu toko bunga dan café. Sangat mandiri bukan?

Kai tersenyum tipis membalasnya. "Aku ingin membeli bunga…" Kai pun membeli satu buket bunga. Bunga itu sangat indah, sangat bertolak belakang dengan makna yang terdapat dalam bunga itu.

Sebenarnya Suho sudah merasakan keanehan ini sejak awal. Tetapi dia tidak terlalu berani untuk mengambil kesimpulan. Kai adalah pelanggan setia Suho. Kai selalu membeli bunga yang bermakna indah, dia tidak pernah membeli bunga yang bermakna di luar dari itu. Dan sekarang Suho yakin, Kai mempunyai masalah. Masalah yang cukup berat.

Setelah Kai mendapatkan pesanannya, ia membayarnya lantas keluar dari toko tersebut.

Suho menatap kepergian Kai. Dia tersenyum prihatin.

**Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, Kai.**

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo terus-menerus. Tapi Kai tetap tidak mengeluarkan suara. Tangannya masih menutupi mata Kyungsoo yang sudah terbalut sapu tangan. Kai menuntun Kyungsoo berjalan ke sesuatu tempat.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di sana. Kai menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Dia membuka sapu tangan yang menutupi mata indah Kyungsoo. "Bukalah matamu." Titah Kai yang segera dituruti Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap-erjap. Dia tercengang dengan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Kau suka?" Kai tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata 'wow'. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, ia memekik senang, "Sangat, Kai!" Kyungsoo melihat ke sekelilingnya lagi.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman. Taman itu sangatlah indah. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah bahwa Kai lah yang mendekorasi taman itu sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi taman secantik itu.

Taman itu ditumbuhi oleh pepohonan juga bunga-bunga. Di tengah-tengah taman, ada bunga-bunga dan lilin-lilin yang berbentuk 'love'. Juga ukiran nama Kai dan Kyungsoo yang dituliskan dengan hangul memakai bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warna.

"Kai ini sangat indah." Puji Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Ini semua ku lakukan untukmu, sebagai permintaan maafku kemarin karena telah berbuat kasar padamu." Ujar Kai tulus. Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai lekat. Setetes air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Dia terharu.

Kyungsoo memeluk Kai erat. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Kai. Walau kau tidak meminta maaf aku juga tetap akan memaafkanmu, Kai." Kyungsoo berujar di sela-sela tangisnya. Kai mengusap punggung Kyungsoo lembut. Memberi kelembutan dan kehangatan di setiap sentuhan. "Terimakasih, Kyungsoo. _Saranghanda_."

"_Nado._"

.

.

.

Kai berjalan dan berjalan. Dia tidak tahu kemana ia harus pergi. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu, menghilang. Ia hanya ingin menghilang. Kai hanya menginginkan ketenangan. Dia hanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin. Semua ini hanya membuatnya muak. Semua ini hanya membuatnya sengsara dan semakin lemah.

Drrtt… Drrrt…

Kai mematikan panggilan itu lalu berjalan lagi.

Dia menghirup bunga-bunga itu sekali lagi. Baunya sangat harum. Bau bunga ini, seperti bau parfum yang selalu di pakai Kyungsoo.

Tolong bunuh Kai sekarang karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan Kyungsoo sedetikpun.

Drrt.. Drrt..

"Aishh… Jinjja!" gerutu Kai. Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya dia mendapatkan panggilan dari orang yang sama. Orang ini sangat keras kepala.

"Kai-ah! Mengapa kau baru mengangkat telponku? Aku sudah menelpon berkali-kali.."

"..Kai?" Kai menghela napasnya. Kai akhirnya berkata kepada si penelpon agar dia segera memberitahu apa tujuannya sampai dia harus menelpon Kai berkali-kali. Sebenarnya Kai yakin pasti itu bukan hal penting, tapi dia terlalu malas untuk mendengar _alunan musik_ yang sangat mengganggu telinga itu.

"Alright. Aku hanya mau mengajakmu berdansa malam ini," Kai menolaknya dengan tegas. Si penelpon itu sangat menyebalkan. Tetapi walau Kai sudah menolakanya berulang kali, Kai takkan benar-benar bisa menolaknya karna..

"Ok. Aku akan membunuh Kyungsoo sekarang juga."

… Kyungsoo adalah taruhannya. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Lidahnya kelu, otaknya berhenti berfikir dan memfokuskannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Dia tidak mau itu terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Tidak, sekalipun tidak.

Akhirnya Kai menyetujuinya dengan berat hati. Ini semua demi Kyungsoo. Demi cintanya pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kai berdiri di dekat pintu masuk aula. Dia sudah menyetujui permintaan Luhan, _kekasih barunya_, orang yang meneleponnya tadi pagi.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Luhan. Ya, dia tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada siapapun bahwa dia sudah mempunyai pasangan. Tidak seorangpun, termask Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak mau ada mengetahui ini, karena sebenarnya, dia juga tidak menginginkannya. Dia tidak mencintai Luhan sama sekali. Dan karena itu Kai tidak memberitahunya pada siapapun, karena dia tidak mau semua orang salah paham. Mengira dia mencintai Luhan, yang ternyata hanya sebuah sandiwara yang tidak pernah berujung.

Kai sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa menerima Luhan. Bahkan Kai harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri selama beberapa hari sebelum menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya. Dia tidak mau dia menyakiti Kyungsoo hanya karena kesalah pahaman Kai terhadap hatinya sendiri, itulah sebabnya Kai membutuhkan waktu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Yang Kai tahu adalah dia menerima Luhan karena Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kai menolak, namun semakin sering Kai menolak, keadaan Kyungsoo semakin memburuk karena ulah Luhan. Kai tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan, dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo dalam bahaya –walau sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah ada di dalam bahaya semenjak dia menjalin hubungan dengan Kai, akhirnya Kai menerimanya dan memutuskan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak mau menduakan Kyungsoo, walau Kyungsoo tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali. Kai hanya ingin Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

Tapi sekarang Kai sadar. Luhan semakin melonjak dan Kai semakin lemah. Kai merasa semua serba salah. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia ingin menolak Luhan, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa karena nyawa Kyungsoo ada di genggaman Luhan.

Luhan tidak akan segan-segan membunuh Kyungsoo jika Kai menolaknya. Itu adalah kelemahan Kai. Luhan memang licik, dia memanfaatkan itu untuk mendapatkan Kai.

Tiba-tiba Kai merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia tahu, itu pasti Luhan. Kai membalikkan badannya, menghela nafasnya, masih memasang wajah dinginnya. Luhan tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang akan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terkesima, bahkan sampai kehabisan oksigen, kecuali Kai tentunya.

Jika semua orang teksima melihat Luhan, ia sebaliknya. Menurutnya senyuman itu sungguh mengerikan, seperti senyuman seorang nenek sihir yang tertutupi oleh keindahan parasnya dan keanggunannya. Sangat memuakkan.

Musik dansa diputar. Menandakan pesta dansa akan segera dimulai. Luhan mengajak, lebih tepatnya memaksa Kai yang sedang duduk di sofa. Well, dia sangat lelah hari ini.

Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you,

That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance and spaces between us,

You have come to show you go on.

Lagu tersebut mengalun dengan lembutnya, para undangan berdansa dengan indahnya di tengah-tengah aula. Melangkahkan kakinya ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu berputar.

Love can touch us one time,

and last for a life time.

And never let go

Until we're gone.

Love was when I loved you,

One true time I hold to.

In my life we'll always go on.

Mata Kai terpaku pada seseorang yang sedang berdansa dengan orang lain. Kai merasa mengenal orang itu. Bukankah itu... Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol? Mereka ada disini? Kenapa bisa?

Kai melihat mereka dengan seksama. Mata Kai memanas tatkala ia melihat tangan Chanyeol yang dengan beraninya memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa disertai dengan rona merah. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bahagia, lebih bahagia dibanding saat bersamanya dulu.

Kai menertawakan dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Dia tersenyum miris melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah tertawa bersama dengan Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

.

.

_Kau lihat? Bahkan dia lebih bahagia saat bersama Chanyeol di banding dirimu!_

_Tidak seharusnya kau marah._

_Kau tidak pantas, kau tidak pantas untuk malaikat indah seperti dirinya._

_Kau sampah, Kai!_

_Kau bukan manusia!_

_Kau kejam!_

.

.

Kai menutup matanya, menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Luhan memanggilnya dan itu membuat Kai sedikit terlonjak kaget. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tersengal-sengal. "Kau melamun?" Kai tidak menjawabnya. Luhan melihat ke objek yang sempat membuat Kai terpaku. "Kyungsoo? Mengapa dia ada disini? Oh… maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo juga datang ke tempat ini." Ucap Luhan menatap Kai sedih, berpura-pura menyesal.

Kai menghela nafasnya kasar. Jika dia tidak tahu diri, dia pasti sudah menghajar Luhan karna dia sudah sangat geram akan tingkah lakunya yang tidak pernah jauh dari kata berpura-pura.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja melakukan ini. Ini pestamu bukan? Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu jika kau mengundangnya. Maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang," saat Kai ingin beranjak dari aula ini, sang MC memberi sesuatu bahwa…

"Mohon perhatiannya. Aku akan memberitahu sesuatu yang tidak kalian ketahui. Jadi, sebenarnya pesta ini bukan hanya pesta dansa. Pesta ini juga termasuk pesta pertunangan Luhan dan Kai. Sekarang, mari kita sambut Luhan dan Kai."

"…ini bukan pestaku, ini adalah pesta kita berdua." Elak Luhan yang segera menarik lengan Kai menuju ke panggung. Semua tamu undangan member mereka jalan ke arah panggung.

Sekarang Kai dan Luhan sudah berada di atas panggung. Para mata tamu undangan tertuju kepada mereka berdua. Degup jantung Kai berdetak kencang, tidak terlalu kencang karna jantungnya sedang melemah.

Kyungsoo melihatnya, dia melihat Kai.

**Kai?**

Ia termangu melihat pemandangan yang berada di depannya. Kai dan Luhan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Ya, memang sudah seharusnya mereka berbahagia. Mereka berdua sangat mesra, tangan mereka berdua bertautan dengan eratnya –sebenarnya hanya Luhan yang menggenggam tangan Kai, sedangkan Kai? Dia hanya pasrah. Semua otot-ototnya terasa mati rasa.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo tanpa disadari oleh si objek. Hatinya kembali terasa dirajam.

**Maafkan aku..**

Luhan tersenyum senang, penuh dengan kemenangan. Ia sangat puas karena dia sudah mendapatkan Kai. Itulah Xiao Lu atau XI Luhan. Dia tidak akan pernah menyerah sebelum ia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia akan mencari cara untuk mendapatkannya, walau itu harus mengorbankan nyawa seseorang.

Dia tahu, dia memang seperti nenek sihir –Kai selalu memakinya seperti itu. Namun dia tidak peduli, karena menurutnya, dia adalah nenek sihir yang beruntung, lebih beruntung dari pada nenek sihir yang diceritakan dalam dongeng. Menurutnya, kekejaman lebih unggul daripada kebaikan. Kejahatan tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh kebaikan.

Kai tersenyum manis kepada para tamu –kalian pasti tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan tersenyum manis. Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga memperkenalkan Kai kepada para tamu. Setelah itu, Kai hanya diam, membiarkan Luhan menceritakan bagaimana mereka bisa saling kenal, kisah percintaan mereka sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan menjalani hubungan yang serius.

Luhan sangat licik, dia sangat pintar membuat kata-kata yang sangat manis sehingga para tamu mengira mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat bahagia. Cerita palsu yang dikatakan Luhan sangat sempurna, tak ada kecacatan sedikit pun. Benar-benar seperti nyata, tapi bukan seperti kenyataan.

Selama Luhan berbicara, Kai tidak henti-hentinya menatap Kyungsoo yang juga tengah memandangnya. Mata mereka bertautan; mengirim rasa sakit satu sama lain, mengirim rasa cemburu dan menyakiti mereka berdua secara diam-diam.

Tanpa disadari, setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang ternyata melihatnya sedari tadi tersentak, dia kaget dan khawatir. Mengapa Kyungsoo menangis? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

"_Kyungsoo, gwaenchana? Don't cry, babe_,"

"Jongin," satu kata itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol mengulang kata-kata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sontak menatap tepat ke arah Chanyeol. Astaga, apa yang baru saja ia katakan?

"T, tidak." Elak Kyungsoo sedikit gugup. Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Mengapa Kyungsoo terlihat aneh?

"Tidak? Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengajak Chanyeol pulang karena dia merasa lelah. Lelah harus menjalani semua ini, semua sandiwara yang sangat memuakkan dan tak ada akhirnya. Kalau Kyungsoo boleh memohon. Ia hanya memohon agar semua sandiwara ini berakhir.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol beranjak dari sana. Kai melihat itu, matanya terbelalak lebar. Dia sangat ingin mengejar Kyungsoo dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dia ingin meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo. Tetapi semua itu terhalangi oleh ancaman yang diberi Luhan. Perkataan Luhan melintas dalam pikiran sekelibat perasaan putus asa menyergapnya. Semua berkelibat dalam pikirannya; wajah sedih Kyungsoo membayang, kenangan manis menyerangnya, ancaman Luhan pun ikut menghantuinya. Semua itu berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya bagaikan rentetan film, membuatnya semakin dilanda kebimbangan.

Kai tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia ingin mengejar Kyungsoo, namun ia juga tidak ingin mengambil langkah yang salah karna itu akan membahayakan Kyungsoo.

**Apa yang harus ku lakukan?**

**.**

**.**

"_**Ingat, Kai. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh Kyungsoo jika kau menolakku atau berbalik padanya."**_

.

.

"_**Kai! Aku bisa! Aku bisa!"**_

**Mengapa ini semua semakin sulit?**

.

.

"_**Kalau itu memang keinginanmu. Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu. Maaf karna sudah mengganggumu. Selamat tinggal."**_

.

.

**Mengapa kau selalu membuatku bimbang?**

Kai menutup matanya erat. Debaran jantungnya kian mengencang setiap kali ia mengingat itu semua. Luhan bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah dan itu membuat Kai semakin sulit menjauh, karena sedikit saja ia menjauh, itu sama saja seperti menyerahkan Kyungsoo ke dalam bahaya.

Dia menguatkan dirinya. Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk berpikir secara jernih. Peluh mengalir dengan derasnya, membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Kaki Kai bergetar, mata Kai makin memanas kala ia melihat Kyungsoo sudah lenyap dari aula.

Dalam satu detik, Kai sudah turun dari panggung. Semua tamu terlonjak melihat Kai yang berlari dengan cepatnya. Luhan melihat Kai yang sudah jauh, dia meminta maaf kepada para tamu dan menyuruh para tamu untuk menikmati makanan yang sudah tersaji terlebih dahulu. Luhan berlari menyusul Kai.

**Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Aku akan mengejarmu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu.**

.

.

**Kau salah Kai. Kyungsoo akan mati sebentar lagi.**

Kai meneriaki nama Kyungsoo. Ia memanggil-manggil Kyungsoo sekencang mungkin. Tapi nihil, Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya, sekedar menoleh ke arahnya pun tidak. Kyungsoo bahkan semakin melebarkan langkahnya ketika Kai berusaha meraihnya.

Kai berlari dan berlari. Dia hanya fokus kepada Kyungsoo hingga ia tak sadar bahwa dia sudah berada di tengah jalan. Tiba-tiba jantung Kai berdegup dengan sangat kencang akibat kelelahan berlari. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Degupan jantungnya langsung turun drastis disertai dengan memburamnya penglihatannya.

Suara klakson terdengar di telinganya. Nafas Kai masih terengah-engah. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat melangkah walau itu hanya satu langkah. Dia butuh obat, dia benar-benar tidak kuat.

Kai mencoba untuk menatap Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

**Kai! Kumohon jangan!**

Kyungsoo melihatnya, dia sangat khawatir. Dia ingin berlari ke sana untuk menyelamatkan Kai, tetapi Chanyeol melarangnya. Dia hanya bisa berharap Kai segera pergi dari sana.

Bukan hanya Kyungsoo, Chanyeol juga sama khawatirnya dengan Kyungsoo. Kai adalah salah satu temannya, dia adalah pemuda berhati baik. Dia tidak tega melihatnya mati, apalagi setelah ia menyadari perasaan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya.

Chanyeol mulai menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo masih mencintai Kai. Chanyeol tahu jika hati Kyungsoo masih belum bisa berpaling, Kyungsoo masih belum bisa melupakan Kai. Chanyeol bisa menduga bahwa sebenarnya Kai dan Kyungsoo dulu memiliki hubungan khusus yang dihalangi oleh Luhan.

**Apa kau juga masih mencintainya?**

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol semakin cemas ketika mobil itu semakin mendekat. Kai tersenyum manis, bukan senyum manis yang biasa dia berikan pada semua orang yang berada disekitarnya, itu adalah senyuman yang sangat menawan, senyuman yang sering ia tampakkan ketika ia masih bersama-sama dengan Kyungsoo.

Bukannya dia ingin bunuh diri, tetapi ia memang sudah sangat lelah. Dia tidak cukup kuat untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Suara klakson dan juga cahaya lampu depan mobil itu menggema di dalam kupingnya dan menyilaukan matanya. Kai hanya pasrah sekarang.

**Maafkan aku. Aku harap kau tidak membenciku.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak, Kai! Berlarilah… aku tidak mau kau mati! Aku janji aku tidak akan membencimu.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini semua harus berakhir. Aku tidak mau melihat kalian berdua selalu menyakiti satu sama lain.**

.

**.**

**.**

**BRUGH!**

"Andwae!"

"Akkh!"

"Chanyeol!"

"Kai!" pekik Luhan melihat Kai yang sudah bersimbah darah di seberang sana. Semua orang berlompa-lomba pergi ke sana untuk melihat Kai dan Chanyeol yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Luhan ingin berlari mendekati mereka dan memberi Kyungsoo pelajaran. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat si pelaku keluar dari mobilnya dan mendekati mereka.

**S… Sehun?**

.

.

.

"Kai… Chanyeol… kumohon bangunlah," mohon Kyungsoo. Tangisannya sudah tak terkontrol lagi, bahkan hindungnya sudah memerah. Dia mengusap kening kedua pemuda itu lembut.

Sehun segera keluar dari mobilnya usai mempertimbangkan segala resiko dengan matang. Dia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab. Dia tidak mau disangka penjahat.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya. Kyungsoo sontak mendongakan wajahnya, menatap Sehun dengan mata merahnya. "TIdak, ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan ini terjadi, seharusnya aku mendengarkan Kai tadi." Tangis Kyungsoo semakin menguat kala ia mengingat kejadian tadi. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri kali ini.

"Tidak. Ini salahku. Aku akan mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Ikutlah denganku," titahnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka mengangkat Chanyeol dan Kai bersama-bersama ke dalam mobil.

"Chanyeol, Kai, bertahanlah…" ucapnya. Kai membuka matanya sedikit, membuat Kyungsoo refleks memegang tangannya erat. "Kai… bersabarlah, kita akan segera sampai. Kau akan selamat." Ujar Kyungsoo disertai air mata yang mengalir dengan derasnya. Kai terbatuk, batuknya mengeluarkan darah dan itu membuat Kyungsoo makin cemas. "Maafkan aku, Soo. Aku tidak bisa. Ku harap Chanyeol bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu dan melakukan segala hal yang ku lakukan untukmu." Ujar Kai sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Kai. Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kau ingatkan kata-kataku dulu? Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu walau kau tidak meminta maaf sekalipun. Aku janji, aku akan benar-benar pergi dari hidupmu setelah kau selamat." Kali ini Kai yang menggeleng. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Walau kau sudah pergi dari hidupku, aku tetap tidak bisa melupakanmu. Kau sudah menjadi candu untukku. Aku mencintaimu, selamat tinggal." Dan perkataan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Kai sebelum ia menutup matanya.

"Tidak! Kai! Bertahanlah! Aku juga masih mencintaimu! Aku mohon bertahanlah! Sehun, tolong percepat laju mobilmu!" titah Kyungsoo pada Sehun –Kyungsoo dan Sehun sempat berkenalan tadi. Sehun mengangguk dan mempercepat laju mobilnya.

.

.

.

_**Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that I was wrong.**_

_**I know I'm probably much too late**_

_**To try and apologize for my mistakes**_

_**But I just want you to know**_

_**I hope he buys you flowers,**_

_**I hope he holds your hand**_

_**Give you all his hours when he has the chance**_

_**Take you to every party cause**_

_**I remember how much you loved to dance**_

_**Do all the things I should have done**_

_**When I was your man**_

_**Do all the things I should have done**_

_**When I was your man**_

.

.

.

**The End**

**Prolog for sequel (Destino)**

Luhan termenung dengan pandangan kosong. Saat ini dia sedang berada di dalam mobilnya, ia tidak mau kembali ke pestanya. Dia tidak peduli jika semua orang kecewa, dia ingin menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya. Menyentuh layar tersebut yang membuat ponsel itu otomatis menyala. Layar ponsel itu menampilkan sebuah foto dua orang anak kecil yang saling merangkul. Foto itu diambil di sungai Han. Luhan tersenyum pahit melihat foto itu, ia mengusap layar handphonenya dengan hati-hati, seakan jika ia menekannya sedikit kuat benda itu akan retak.

Dua anak kecil itu adalah Luhan dan Sehun.

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

**Review, please? ^^.**


End file.
